Ed Edd Eddy's Night Of Pure Terror
by penpal105
Summary: A day at school turns into a fight for survival,sanctuary and freedom for 3 boys who try to survive in a world of twisted evil and darkness while trying to find the source of it and stop it. Join 3 high school boys as they try to to survive and banish the evil, its kill or be killed.
1. Chapter 1

"You want some more shit face!" said a 16 year old boy.

In the middle of the woods there were 3 teens armed with firearms and wearing mystical artifacts battling a man in a black cultist-like robe who was armed with a magic scepter with a skull on it. The man levitated in the air and aimed his scepter at them with his eyes glowing demonically black. The first kid shot semiautomatic pistol bullet into the man's face the wound healed instantly only pissing him the fuck off. The yellow egyptian-like cross on the second teen's neck glowed and he shot a revolver bullet glowing the same golden yellow into his chest causing the wound to burn and not heal. He groaned in serious pain and gripped his chest as if he was having a heart attack. The man breathed out a big pitch-black cloud that surrounded the three teens. He laughed until he saw a golden ball of light right where they were standing and the light shooed the darkness away leaving the teens unefftected and ready to finish what they started.

"Okay your probably wondering what the fuck in hell is going on right now I mean come on right well u see that guy in the yellow shirt is me and those other two are my friends and that guy we are facing is Jake Blake the evil magician and he is up to no good to make sure you understand I better start from the beginning.

In the middle of an open field at midnight a owl landed on the field and looked down into the earth. The owl cried mystical blood-red tears into the earth, the tears quickly soaked into the soil of the field. Within seconds a decaying hand burst out of the ground grabbed the owl and the rest of the corpse climbed out. He bit and drank the blood of the owl restoring his flesh and youthful appearance Jake Blake was back. He smiled devilishly.

"I'm restored thank you my pet now I can finish what I started centuries ago."

Then Jake's scepter materialized out of thin air and landed on his hand and Jake teleported away.

(Peach Creek Time 9:00 AM)

A school bus was driving through a severe thunder storm taking the students to school. Most of the students on the bus were just average students. However the 3 students in the back were not they were the well-known trio Ed Edd Eddy the trouble makers of Peach Creek. They were just sitting there motionless not doing anything at all remembering the pain of getting up and waiting for the bus. The bus gave a jerk and continued down the road pass a bunch of scary trees and bushes as soon as it passed a demonic figure in the shadows of the trees and the bushes watched the bus full of students pass and couldnt help but notice the 3 boys in the back of the bus. The figure tilted his head as the bus went out of view.

(Peach Creek High School Time 9:30 AM)

The bus finally arrived at the school giving a jerk as it opened the door for the students to leave. Most of the students left accept for the 3 trouble makers who fell asleep. The bus driver had to raise his voice to wake them up and told them to go. They did as they were told and as they left the bus and headed for the school. A twisted figure watched them enter the school.

Authors note: This story is going to be an alternate version of Ed Edd Eddy so the events of the series never happened and the other culdasacian kids dont exist in this story. So that means there will be a lot of behavior changes in the eds behavior mostly for Ed but I will try my best to keep them all in Character as good as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure blinked its eyes as the teens entered the school it was also a good thing they were inside. The creature was hungry, they were safe inside the school however the bus driver wont be so fortunate as he was in the gaze of the hungry creature. Anyway our protagonists were getting books,folders,binders, and pencils out of their lockers. They then went to their classroom wondering what was going to happen to them today.

They sat in their seats and they all had look that said _Just another day in this freaking class._ The teacher was about to give them their assignment until there was screaming and panic coming from the window. Everyone looked to see people screaming and cops were shooting at a man, however the bullets did not harm him, they did not even seem to touch him. Then in a flash he was at the cops position. Probably by great speed or some form of teleportation. He killed them with his claws. Then his left hand turned as flat as a two by four and he forced it through the cop's chest killing him. Then the man looked at the people. He gave them an evil smile and then he breathed out a pitch-dark black fog-like cloud that engulfed the people. When it cleared the people had dark black eyes and blood red veins. Then the people started attacking and fighting each other. They had become some violent sociopaths, the man saw the students through the window and then he disappeared. The thunder roared loud.

Then the teacher stood back terrified and then a dark cloud-like fog leaked out of the vent and engulfed the teacher. He fell back behind his desk twitching. The students saw this and ran out except for the three Eds. Teacher was moaning, They were hoping he would not have the same result as the people outside. "You feel insanity from our touch yet you three are unaffected do not be deceived." said a voice.

Teacher had then jumped back on his feet. He turned and faced the trio revealing his eyes to be pitch-black. The Eds were each wondering if they were having a nightmare. Teacher laughed manically.

"Why arent you three in your seats you must be punished for your misbehavior!" threatened Teacher.

He threw desks out of the way as he chased them. The 3 took cover individually from teacher. Teacher decided to go for Eddy, He grabbed him.

"What the fuck!" said Eddy.

He threw him off and saw teacher get back up and then.

"BAM"

The door swung open and the cop taking over for the absent security guard was there pointing his gun at Teacher.

"Step away from the kids NOW!" he demanded.

Teacher gave a twisted smile and limped forward. The Eds saw this as an opportunity to run so they did.

"BANG"

Teacher was shot in his chest, he fell down and then his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. The cop was shocked, he ran out of the room and slammed the door. He saw the Eds with quizzical looks.

"Follow me!"

The Eds and the police officer ran out of the school with one thing on their minds.

 _"What the hell is going on."_

They just got outside and jumped into the cop's police car. They drove through the city. People were being attacked and beaten by those sociopaths while others were being killed by some kind of monsters. The police car made it to the highway.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Eddy.

"I dont know." said Edd.

" I want to go home." said Ed.

Just then a deer jumped onto the road and caused the car to swerve and crash into the woods. The last thing the Eds felt was their heads hitting the windshield.


	3. Chapter 3

Their vision was starting to return but was blurry and their hearing was very poor too. Eddy could see a pack of people but since his vision was blurry he could not see the features and heard what sounded like screaming and yelling which told him there might have been a fight going on and finally heard what sounded like gunfire and then after that he and the other two blacked out again. An unknown time later the trio started to regain consciousness after smelling gas in the air. Their sight was clear and the ringing in their ears were gone. They saw that the police car was leaking gas and a single spark technically would ignite them all.

" _Oh Shit."_

The three Eds got out of the police car and all three were aching in some place due to the crash. But the pain would be temporary. Edd and Eddy examined the police car there was no way this thing was going anywhere. Ed was wondering what happened to the police officer that helped them escape.

"What happened to the cop guys?" asked Ed.

Edd and Eddy widened their eyes they had forgot all about him.

"Well i'm not sure how long its been but I woke up earlier and I couldnt see to well but I saw a bunch of people screaming and yelling and heard what sounded like a fight and gunfire. That possible gunfire could have been him but after that I blacked out again." said Eddy.

"You saw it too?" asked Edd.

"So did I." said Ed.

"But where did he go?" asked Edd.

"LOOK!" shouted Ed.

Eddy had then punched Ed in the cheek.

"Quiet you want to bring unwanted attention to us." said Eddy.

Ed pointed at what he spotted. Eddy and Edd looked and saw used up semiautomatic pistol bullets on the ground. Eddy examined one it was still a little warm so it was used not too long ago so the fight was not to long ago. Then there was bloody footprints right next to the bullets going down the path.

"If we follow it we might find our guy." said Edd.

"Possibly well lets go." said Eddy.

"Oh no I'm not going down there that path goes straight to a creepy ass abandoned fucking village uh uh." said Ed.

Edd was about to say something but Eddy stopped him.

"Okay if you want to stay here that is fine with me." said Eddy

Eddy and Edd follow the tracks while Ed stays behind. Then Ed hears a woman scream from the highway and within 6 seconds a severed hand falls right in between Ed's boots nearly causing him to piss his pants.

"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Trio ventured deep into the woods following the bloody footprints searching for their missing comrade down to a path that leads to an old abandoned village a place that is creepy even before this madness started. Now armed with nothing but determination. Edd was looking at Ed who sweating uncontrollably and looked like he was about to explode from his fear. Eddy was looking to the left,right, and behind them checking for any threats.

So far there were none, they had been following the tracks for about 15 minutes and soon they would arrive at the village.

However something was waiting for them after a minute the footprints led to a blood trail that looks like something was dragged maybe a body. The Eds were on high alert. Just then the three of them heard moaning causing them to hide in the bushes. The three cleared up the branches and leaves to see what it was one of those crazies holding a blood stained hatchet. The maniac seemed to be interested in something because he was crouched and poking at something.

The Eds got a better look at what it was he was poking at. It was a corpse! The corpse of the police officer he was murdered.

"Oh Shit."

The trio were on their own now, they had to act fast before this maniac finds them.

AN: Sorry if this chapter is short I have an important stuff to do in a while but dont worry the future chapters will be good.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio was terrified at the sight of the maniac especially Ed who was petrified with fear. The maniac stood up, turned around and faced the direction where the bush the Eds were hiding in. He started sniffing the air as if he could smell something or... someone.

The cold-blooded maniac stopped sniffing once he spotted the bush our protagonists were hiding in good thing Eddy closed the hole they were peeking through but not before the man lowered his eyelids as if he knew what was going on. Eds heart almost stopped beating.

The maniac started to approach the bush.

''Aw fuckin hell.''

Even though the Eds could not see what was happening they could hear his footsteps getting louder.

''THUMP!''

''THUMP!''

''THUMP!''

Just as the maniac is about to search the bush a rabbit ran pass him agitating him. He stomped his foot in anger and tried to find the rabbit. The Eds took one quick peek sweating and saw him not too far away. Thinking fast Edd threw a rock into another direction getting the maniac's attention and causing them to hide again.

''I got you ya little fur of shit!'' said the maniac thinking it was the rabbit.

The three Eds watched as he ran, ran, and out of sight. Now the Eds exited their hiding spot taking deep breaths.

''Nice move and throw smart guy.'' congratulated Eddy.

Then the three of them realized that he could come back any second or minute and so they had to move fast so they decided to first check the cabin. The cabin just had a desk and a back door. Edd checked the desk for anything of use while Eddy checked the fireplace only finding a golden lighter smiling he puts it in his pocket. Ed was looking out the window.

''No sign of axe-wielding hill billy yet.'' said Ed.

Then after that they decided to get moving but before they could they froze with fear after hearing.

''Come to me.''


End file.
